Encounter Quick Guide
The Encounter Quick Guide is a walk-through listing the best options, based on multiple play-throughs, to maximize items, survival odds, and/or to avoid missing special finds. There will be minimal spoilers regarding the actual dialogue from the game, but there will be spoilers regarding rewards and conflict difficulty. Some encounters may have multiple play-through possibilities, depending on difficulty level and potential reward. Use the table of contents to jump to a particular encounter. Prelude Continue; Look For Weapons; Gym; Break In; Grab It; Coffee Shop; Break In; Search; Leave; Hide; Attack Driver; Fight; Search Him; Pawn Shop; * Rewards: 1 Random Item, Steel Pipe, Kitchen Knife, 3-5 Random Items Pawn Shop Join In; Wait; Run In; Glass Case; Semi-Auto; 9mm Glock; Fight; Grab A Gun; Run; Check It Out; Search The Cars; Check Deputy's Pockets; Check The Trunk; Explain; Fight; Search The Men; Run * Rewards: Semi Auto Pistol, Carbine Rifle, Random Handgun, Revolver, Pepper Spray, Crowbar, Pocket Knife, 1-4 Random Items Headed Home Keep Walking; Open The Door; Grab The Gun; Check More Cars; Keep Moving; Check It Out; Smash Window; Go Shopping; Sundries; Get Moving; Check It Out; Search Ambulance; Fight; Search; Run; Fight; Look For It; Keep Looking; Fight; Head Home * Shotgun, Sunglasses, 3 Random Items, 2 First Aid Kits, Plastic Tubing, Water Bottle, .22 Magnum Pistol Police Station Approach; Approach The Cop; Show Him The Badge; Go Home * .44 Magnum, Kevlar Vest Military Checkpoint Go Around; Check Shed; (Equip Light) Search Shed; Head To Daves; Go To Daves; Go To Front Door; Go Inside; Check Garage; Go Out The Front; Run * Bolt Cutters, Ball Peen Hammer, Gas Can If you have not found a light source, use these options: Approach; Show Him The Badge; Go Through; Go To Front Door; Go Inside; Check Garage; Go Out The Front; Run * Ball Peen Hammer, Gas Can Home Sweet Home Look Out Window; Stay Inside; Stay Down; Stay Home; Listen In; Listen More; Check it Out * 300 12 Ga Shotgun Shells, 230 .762 Rifle Ammo, Pump Shotgun, Semi Auto Rifle, Police Flashlight Private Gun Club Find A Car; Keep Moving; Take Jeep; Lights Off; Keep Driving; Drive Up; Front Door; Knock; Fight; Talk To Him; Get Car; Do It; Get The Car; Aim For Door; Stay Back; Run In; Grab The Rifle; Finish Him; Search; Search; Wait For Them; Run To Basement; Enter Basement; Gather Weapons; Get Ammo; Get The Bag; Get Into Position; (Equip Assault Rifle or Auto Shotgun) Shoot; Run; Run * Semi Auto Rifle, Carbine Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Assault Shotgun, 2-7 Assault Rifles, 200 12 Ga Shotgun Shells, 300 5.56 Rifle Ammo, 1,300 .762 Rifle Ammo, 200 .30 Cal Ammo, Duffle Bag Tempted Yell Out; Hold Your Fire; Talk To Her; Ask Her To Join You; Go To Your Bunker; Lock It Down * None Alone At Last Continue; Continue; Get Moving; Continue; Check Out Car; Search The Car; Check The Truck; Break Glass; Take The Keys; Try The Keys; Open It; Search; Leave * Machete(Gas Can/Random Tool, Shotgun Shells, 2-4 Random Items Regular Encounters A Better Bar Check It Out; (Equip to Break Glass); Open Driver Door; Break Glass; Search Cab; Enter Sleeper; Search Sleeper; (Equip to Break Lock); Check Trailer; Break The Lock; (Equip Light); Climb In; Search; Collect The Bars; Kill It; Call Out; (Un-Equip Weapons); Come Out; Do It; Lie; Leave * Magnum Pistol, Headlamp, Flares, Several weeks worth of food Hostile Play-Through Check It Out; (Equip to Break Glass); Open Driver Door; Break Glass; Search Cab; Enter Sleeper; Search Sleeper; (Equip to Break Lock); Check Trailer; Break The Lock; (Equip Light); Climb In; Search; Collect The Bars; Kill It; Call Out; Come Out; Attack; Search Body; Leave * Magnum Pistol, Headlamp, Flares, Sawed Off Shotgun, Machete, Several weeks worth of food A Ghost in the Woods Soon to be added. * Abandoned House Soon to be added. * Limited Time Encounters At current, the limited time encounters appear to have become regular encounters. Wild Turkey Soon to be added. * Harvey Farm Soon to be added. * IMI B300 RPG, 10 Napalm Tree Farm Soon to be added. * Binoculars, Camp Stove, Camp Stove Fuel, HAM Radio, Tool Kit Victorian House Soon to be added. * Location-Type Specific Encounters Airport 1 Soon to be added. * Location Specific and IAP Encounters Comic Con 2014 Approach; Search The Main Hall; Move Toward Shots; Help Him; Shake His Hand; Ask Him To Join You; Take It; Get Moving * Keegan, HK45C Dick's Last Resort Soon to be added. * Category:Gameplay Category:Encounters